


诅咒

by Vanish



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: And Frodo Baggins!!, Gen, Happy Birthday Bilbo Baggins!!
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanish/pseuds/Vanish
Summary: Bilbo感觉进了孤山之后，他的朋友们就有点怪怪的。这让他想到了在长湖镇听来的那个传闻……
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Kudos: 3





	诅咒

**Author's Note:**

> 其实灵感来自于柯南某一集

那座山里有诅咒，进去的人会迷失在里面。

一开始听到长湖镇的人这么说时，Bilbo还没怎么把它放在心上，觉得这只是大家出于害怕而添油加醋编的故事罢了。毕竟一头龙已经足够可怕了，还有什么必要对这里下诅咒呢？但现在龙已经离开了，照理说这座山也该归于平静，但是……Bilbo总觉得有哪里不大对劲。确切地说，他觉得进了山之后，他的朋友们就开始有点怪怪的。

他们已经一同生活了大半年，早已经建立起了深厚的友谊，但最近Bilbo察觉到他们好像有点躲着他。有时候他明明看到大家在低声聊着什么，但是只要他一走近，所有人都立马紧紧地闭上了嘴。

其中最奇怪的是Thorin。

Bilbo不止一次看到Thorin独自一人徘徊在金库里，皱着眉不知道在思索着什么。Bilbo猜想是与“失踪”的阿肯宝石相关。他也犹豫过要不要跟Thorin谈谈阿肯宝石的事，可是每次他打算说出口时，史矛革的话就会在他耳边回响，于是话每每到了嘴边，又被他吞了回去。

但随着大家在孤山内待的时间越来越长，Bilbo不安的感觉也越来越强烈。他几乎可以确信，他的朋友们被其他的事物吸引了注意，就连晚餐桌上他们也不再打闹说笑，而是一反常态地安静用餐，时不时悄悄地交换着眼神，好像觉得Bilbo注意不到一样。

他还瞟到了Thorin意味深长扫过其他所有人的眼神，然后那天晚上他就被Bombur请求帮忙洗碗，而矮人们则全部去了金库。

或许他们最终觉得霍比特人到底还是外人，Bilbo一边洗着碗一边有些伤感地想着。他摸了摸怀里那个沉甸甸的秘密，有点想念仍未赶到孤山的灰袍巫师。

第二天早上，Bilbo从房间里醒过来的时候，发现他的同伴都已经不在床铺上了。虽然平时他们也基本比Bilbo起得早，但也总有一两个会睡晚的。而今天，整个房间里只剩下他一个人了。

Bilbo整理好衣服，走到餐厅去找其他人。他的那份早餐孤零零地放在桌子上，边上是一堆还没清洗的碗盘。再一次被排除在集体之外的感觉十分不好。Bilbo独自用完了早餐，又按了按自己的胸口，最终还是决定再去找Thorin谈谈。

他先去了一趟金库。最近他们的主要任务就是寻找阿肯宝石，以及清理出一块可以生活的区域，所以大家都不会走得太远。当他到金库时，果然大部分人都在攀登金币山了。但奇怪的是，Thorin竟然不在。

“Balin，早安！”他朝着离他最近的矮人打了个招呼，“你看见Thorin了吗？”

Balin笑着朝他挥了挥手。然后他环顾了一圈金库，看起来也很疑惑的样子：“不知道诶，他之前还在这儿的。会不会是去矿坑那边了？”

“谢谢你，Balin，我去那儿找找看。”

Bilbo去矿坑转了一圈，没有找到Thorin，只有Dori和Nori在那里，把一堆碎石子倒进铲车里。

“Dori，你看到Thorin了吗？”Bilbo问道。

“没有，他没有来过这里。”Dori抹了抹头上的汗，“他不在金库那边吗？”

“不在。我再去别的地方找找吧！”Bilbo朝他们摆摆手，“咦，Ori没有跟你们在一起吗？”

“没有！他说要去以前的图书馆那里看看。”不知怎么的，Dori看起来有些慌张，Bilbo耸了耸肩，决定还是先继续去找Thorin。

他想着国王说不定去大门那里了，于是就一路找过去，但是门口一个人也没有。所以Bilbo又逛了回来，经过矿坑上方的时候，他探身看了一眼，发现Dori和Nori已经离开了，只剩下一个装了一半碎石子的铲车放在原地。

“我到处都没看到Thorin。”他边走进金库边说。

“门口没有吗？”Balin问道。

“没有。Bofur他们呢？”Bilbo前后望了望，他明明记得之前这里人挺多的，怎么现在只剩下Balin，还有已经远远攀登到深处的Dwalin和Gloin了。

“他们刚刚出去了。”Balin回答道，然后又转回身，继续在金币堆里扒拉着，“怎么了，你找Thorin有急事吗？”

“也不是特别急……”

“吃饭时总会出来的吧。”Balin说道，“没事儿的，我们都在这座山里呢。”

Bilbo点了点头，但还是打算再去别的房间找一找。

但当他又转了一圈回到金库后，他还是没有找到Thorin，更诡异的是，一路上他一个人都没有看到。这座山似乎越来越安静了。

“奇怪，我怎么感觉大家都不见了？”Bilbo问道，“怎么这里也只剩你了，他们呢？”

“刚出去了呀。”Balin微笑着说道。

“可是……我在外面谁都没看见。”

一阵冷风突然吹进来，Bilbo开始觉得有点毛毛的。他想起在长湖镇听到的那个诅咒，关于山的深处还有一个噬人的魔鬼。

“嘿Balin，你有没有听说过……”Bilbo转过身，发现Balin也不见了。

这一切就很诡异了，Bilbo觉得自己的汗毛都快竖起来了。

“Hello?”他朝着各个方向大喊，“伙伴们，你们都在哪儿？”

“我们在这儿呢，Bilbo！”Kili的声音从他的右上方传来，但当他跑去那个房间时，里面却空荡荡的，一根矮人毛都没有看到。

不对劲，太不对劲了。

Bilbo小心地走在寂静的走廊里。他不喜欢这样又空又安静的地方，仿佛死亡一般的寂静。更可怕的是，他觉得这座山似乎在吞噬他的朋友们，就像诅咒里说的那样。也许这里除了龙之外，还蛰伏着其他的野兽，就像幽暗密林的大蜘蛛，躲在暗处，悄悄把他的朋友一个接一个地拖走。

“Kili？Fili？Balin？”他谨慎地迈着步，一间接一间地寻找，但是没有，都没有。他们最常呆的金库里空无一人，孤山门口无人看守，厨房里一片冷寂。到处都静悄悄的。Bilbo也怀疑过他们是不是约好了要藏起来吓唬他，但是他已经玩了三次大喊“看来这里也没有，那我去别的地方转转”然后躲在一边的把戏， 却没有任何窃笑声传来。

他的朋友们真的全都不见了。

Bilbo开始觉得有些害怕了。他屏气凝神，再次把整座山都翻了个遍，但是依然没有。有几个地方工具散落了一地，就像有人做事做到一半就凭空消失了一样。

他开始往城堡门口跑去。也许现在去找救援还来得及，甘道夫，巴德，随便谁……

当他跑过一个拐角时，一双大手突然伸出来，把他拽了过去。

是那个躲在暗处袭击人的怪兽吗？！

Bilbo吓坏了，连脸都顾不上看清楚，朝着对方就是一顿连踢带打。

“Bil——等等，等等，冷静一点Bilbo！是我！”

Bilbo这才停下来，然后发现，那张正被自己的手推挤得变形的脸，正属于已经消失了大半天的Thorin。

“噢！”他急忙收回手，“对不起，Thorin，你们都不见了，我刚刚有点被你吓到了……”

Thorin抹了一把脸：“巴金斯老爷，跟你刚离开家时相比，你可真的越来越像战士了。”

Bilbo只得再次道歉：“真的非常对不起。可是你们都去哪儿了？我以为你们都失踪了。我还以为你们真的像诅咒说的那样……”

“什么诅咒？”Thorin疑惑地问道，但他没有给Bilbo回答的机会，拉着Bilbo往另一个方向一边走一边说，“呃，我们……我们听说前几天是你的生日。是吗？”

Bilbo不知道为什么话题会扯到他的生日上，但直觉告诉他不要继续诅咒的话题大概更好，于是他顺着Thorin的话接了下去。

“啊……是，是前天。我都差点忘记了……”

他被Thorin推进了一个隐秘的小房间。

突如其来的欢呼声和爆炸声吓了Bilbo一跳，他瞪大了眼睛，完全被眼前的场景惊讶到了。

房间里被布置成了一派欢庆的样子，地板上用各色宝石摆出了“生日快乐”的字样，旁边是一个巨大的三层蛋糕，最顶上用豆子拼出了Bilbo的名字，还有一副他的简笔画像（Bilbo几乎怀疑Bombur用光了他们剩余的所有的豆子）。而他的朋友，一个不少，都站在蛋糕旁微笑着看着他。

“生日快乐，Bilbo！”

Fili和Kili大笑着朝他旁边扔了一个响炮（看起来是Balin的手笔，之前那些爆炸声也是来自于此），炸出一堆细碎的彩带，簌簌地落了Bilbo一身。

“你们……”Bilbo终于回过神来，“你们之前就是在密谋这个吗？”

“是啊，是舅舅提起的。”Kili抢先说道。

“舅舅还要我们瞒着你，说要给你一个惊喜。”Fili立马接上。

Bilbo转头看向Thorin，Thorin瞪了自己的外甥们一眼，但Bilbo注意到，Thorin发红的耳朵即使在黑发的掩盖下也十分明显。

“为什么要准备这个？”他问道。

“生日对我们来说是很重要的日子，Bilbo，而你是我……我们重要的朋友。”Thorin揽住他的肩膀，“所以我们当然不能让你的生日就这么草草度过。你喜欢吗？”

“你们确实有些惊吓到我了。”Bilbo说道，“我听长湖镇的那些人说山里有诅咒，然后你们又一个又一个不见……噢我真是愚蠢。”

朋友们发出了善意的笑声，Bilbo的脸红了起来。

“我就跟舅舅说这样突然消失会有点怪怪的。”Kili怪叫道，马上被Fili捂住了嘴。

“抱歉，我没想到会吓到你。”Thorin有些懊恼地说道。

“不不，我真的很感激！”Bilbo笑着说道，“真的很谢谢你们！”

他看着Thorin，Thorin也正看着他，脸上还带着灿烂的笑容。那样的笑容Bilbo很久没有见到了。

“你应该许个愿望，生日愿望很灵验的。”说着，Thorin将他推到蛋糕前，而其他的人则合唱起了一首曲调怪异但又十分欢乐的曲子。

Bilbo闭上眼睛默默地许了愿望。他觉得怀里沉甸甸的，想让他朋友开心和为了朋友好的两种心情又开始互相搏斗。但Bilbo决定还是不要破坏现在这一刻。

“那么，我们来切蛋糕吧！”

THE END


End file.
